(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to angle adjusting technology, and in particular, to fine adjusting structure used in disc-brake system of a bicycle. The securing seat of the fine adjusting structure is directly locked to the top and bottom edge of the braking main body of the brake system and the X-axis and Y-axis of adjustment can be made.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Bicycles are nowadays used as a commuting means as well as an exercising equipment. In order to upgrade high quality bicycle, disc-brake system is installed so as to solve the poor braking efficiency and poor durability of the conventional brake system.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional disc-brake system including a securing seat 11 mounted onto the fork 10 of a bicycle frame. The securing seat 11 is directly locked to the corresponding braking main body 20. The braking main body 20 has a driving arm 25 for the pulling of the braking handle so as to control the braking of braking main body 20 against the braking disc-brake 30 on the wheel. The effectiveness of the brake depends on the tightness of the braking main body 20 with the surface of the braking disc brake 30. However, only a gap between the braking main body 20 with the screw nut, there is no other adjustable space and therefore, the quality of installation of the brake main body is poor. In addition, an inclination between the braking main body 20 and the braking disc 30, and this will affect the efficiency of braking, and the installation is not convenient.
In order to solve the above problem, a plurality of angle adjusting structure for disc brake system have been developed. However, this structure is complicated and the adjustment of angle is not convenient. Further, this structure is normally made based on the braking main body. Due to the fact that the braking main body is fabricated by means of stamping, therefore, the cost of production is high, and it is only installed to more high-class bicycles and it is not commonly found in common bicycle or bicycles for kids. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fine adjusting structure for bicycle disc-brake system which fully mitigates the above drawbacks and the fine adjusting of the braking main body is convenient.